None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a sign display and, more particularly, is an electronic sign display having an internal infrared communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electronic sign displays have been provided and used often to display information in stadiums, arenas, large halls, and the like. Often the electronic sign displays have been mounted at the edge of a ring or balcony structure above the first floor level at a position and level highly viewable to participants. Servicing of the electronic sign displays often required the use of access devices such as ladders, cherry pickers, elevating devices or other elaborate and expensive devices due to the elevated position of the electronic sign display on the ring structure. Often seating structures offered ground level interference for the usage of these service devices. Other problems encountered with the servicing of the electronic sign displays were that the rearward side of the electronic sign display structure was mounted to a flat elevated mounting surface and servicing required access through the back of the unit, thereby requiring removal of the sign from the mounting surface. Removal of the sign could be accomplished by the use of the access devices or by physically removing the sign structure or part of the sign structure while standing in the balcony or ring in a position adjacent to the electronic sign display at the edge of the ring. Another problem encountered with prior art electronic sign displays was that the changing of numerous hardwired connections was laborious and time consuming. Clearly what is needed is an electronic sign display which does not require expensive, cumbersome or dangerous methods for access and which also minimizes the time spent replacing or servicing the electronic sign display.
The general purpose of the present invention is a sign display with an internal infrared communication system.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a sign display with an internal infrared communication system. A plurality of aligned display panels having LEDs are located on the front panel of an enclosure to display information. Each display panel slidingly engages channels located in the front panel for adjacent positioning along the front panel. A hinged access door above each display panel can be opened to provide vertical access to the display panel so that the display panel can be sliding disengaged in a vertical fashion from the front panel. Each display panel includes a rearwardly located infrared receiver and infrared transmitter for communicatingly transmitting information from one display panel to the adjacent display panels. A master infrared transmitter adjacent to one end of the aligned display panels transmits information to an adjacent display panel which is subsequently distributed along the infrared receivers and transmitters located on each display panel to provide information for the display image shown on each display panel.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a sign display with an internal infrared communication system where information is directed along a series of adjacent display panels to provide output data for each display panel.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is the use of individual display panels which slidingly engage channels in a front panel of an enclosure.
Still another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is access doors on the enclosure top panel which provide access to each display panel.
Yet another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is sign display with an internal infrared communication system which is easily accessible from the top.
Having thus described an embodiment of the present invention and enumerated some of the significant aspects and features thereof, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a sign display with an internal infrared communication system.